Make Me
by Tigrou19
Summary: UR – Mitani Yuki est un tout jeune professeur venant juste sortir de la fac. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à lui dans un collège somme toute assez réputé. Tout aurait pu être parfait dans le meilleur des mondes si seulement il ne se retrouvait pas confronté, encore une fois, à cette Kaneko Masako…


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** _Make me (Oblige-moi __en français__)_

**Rating :** T (pour les allusions à la fin)

**Disclaimer :** _Hikaru no Go_ ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. J'ai également chipé l'expression favorite de Shikamaru, personnage de _Naruto_, appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Résumé :** UR – Mitani Yuki est un tout jeune professeur venant juste sortir de la fac. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à lui dans un collège somme toute assez réputé. Tout aurait pu être parfait dans le meilleur des mondes si seulement il ne se retrouvait pas confronté, _encore une fois_, à cette Kaneko Masako…

**Pairing / Personnages :** Mitani Yuki, Kaneko Masako et quelques OC.

**Note :** Ce pairing est officiellement devenu mon OTP pour ce fandom. C'est beaucoup trop facile d'écrire sur eux deux… Bref. C'est un UR (soit Univers Relatif) dans le sens où Mitani n'a rencontré Kaneko qu'à l'Université. Sinon, sa scolarité au collège est celle que l'on connait tous.

Du côté de Kaneko, elle a fait ses études dans un collège assez peu réputé et n'acceptant que des filles. Voilà.

Ah, et aussi : dites-moi si vous les trouvez OOC, parce qu'en me relisant… J'ai bien eu l'impression qu'il y avait un souci avec ça ! Et en ce qui concerne le Go (parce que c'est quand même une fic HnG, hein…) Vous verrez bien ! Désolé aussi pour la fin… A la base, j'avais imaginé les textes en anglais et ça rendait bien mieux, dans ma tête…

J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

x

_**xXx Make Me xXx**_

x

Mitani Yuki soupira brièvement. Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur ne semblait pas capable de décider s'il préférait battre à vive allure ou ne plus battre du tout. Ses jambes refusaient d'avancer et paraissaient sur le point de céder sous son poids mais il ne pouvait se résigner à faire demi-tour.

Devant lui se dressait l'un des collèges les plus réputés du Japon. Situé en pleine préfecture de Tokyo, il se hissait dans les dix premiers établissements en tête du classement national et offrait un enseignement riche et varié que Mitani aurait rêvé de recevoir étant plus jeune. Il avait même entendu dire que la plupart des élèves inscrit dans ce collège finissait à des places à hautes responsabilité après avoir étudié dans les meilleures facultés du pays.

Mitani lui-même avait eu la chance d'accéder à l'une de ces universités où il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sans jamais faillir ni se décourager. Il n'aurait jamais pu y entrer sans faire preuve d'une volonté à toute épreuve et d'une application sans borne – qui d'ailleurs lui avaient fait obtenir une bourse d'étude – et, trois ans après avoir intégré la faculté, il en était ressorti avec un diplôme en mains et les félicitations du doyen. Ensuite, il avait changé de branche et s'était dirigé vers les sciences de l'enseignement et, à présent, il se retrouvait là, pour son réel premier jour en tant que professeur, à la limite de l'évanouissement.

Il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi stressé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, auparavant. Pourtant, il avait effectué plusieurs stages en milieu scolaire et tout s'était toujours très bien déroulé. Les élèves l'avaient adoré et certains lui avaient même confié que grâce à son enseignement, l'Histoire était devenue intéressante à leurs yeux. Cela avait le meilleur compliment qu'il avait jusqu'alors reçu…

Malgré tous les excellents souvenirs qu'il conservait de ses stages, Mitani ressentait une irrépressible envie de fuir. La peur lui nouait l'estomac et lui coupait le souffle à intervalles réguliers mais le jeune professeur se força à prendre sur lui.

De toute façon, le principal du collège lui avait assuré qu'il serait suivi par un autre professeur pendant ses premiers jours de cours. Ainsi, il aurait du temps afin de s'accoutumer à ses élèves, à la vie au collège en générale, avant d'être définitivement lâché dans le grand bain pour ses cours en solo.

En ce jour fatidique de rentrée, Mitani Yuki se demandait _vraiment_ ce qu'il fichait là.

**oOo oOo**

Finalement, il s'était décidé à entrer. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés et les couloirs étaient donc complètement déserts. Mitani prit quelques minutes afin de se familiariser avec l'établissement, prenant aléatoirement à droite, à gauche, montant et descendant au hasard les escaliers, avant de dénicher un plan du collège et de se diriger vers le bureau du principal.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il prit cinq secondes afin de se calmer et de respirer profondément. Puis il toqua, et la tension envahit ses muscles alors qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge. On lui signifia rapidement qu'il était autorisé à entrer et il ouvrit la porte, les mains tremblantes.

Il pénétra dans la pièce le regard ostensiblement planté dans le sol avant de s'incliner légèrement.

« M… Monsieur le Directeur. », dit-il, les mains moites.

« Ah, Professeur Mitani ! », s'exclama ce dernier en s'approchant de lui. « Vous voici enfin ! »

Mitani se releva, le regard penaud.

« Ah, oui, je… », tenta-t-il maladroitement de s'excuser. « Je hum… Me suis légèrement perdu dans les couloirs et… »

Un reniflement narquois le coupa dans ses paroles et le regard du jeune homme fit le tour de la pièce, pour finalement tomber sur…

« Kaneko !? », s'écria Mitani, les yeux exorbités, choqué. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? »

« Eh bien, la même chose que toi, je suppose… », lui répondit la jeune femme assise devant le bureau, une tasse de thé à la main, un faux sourire indulgent ourlant ses lèvres.

Le regard du Directeur allait de Mitani à son interlocutrice, étonné.

« Professeur Kaneko, professeur Mitani, vous… Vous connaissez ? », s'étonna le vieil homme, apparemment visiblement ravi.

Mitani fronça les sourcils lorsque Kaneko sourit.

« Nous avons étudié dans la même Université. », expliqua cette dernière en posant sa tasse et en se levant. « Je ne savais cependant pas que nous avions postulé dans le même collège. Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Mitani écarquilla les yeux, presque sonné, avant de baragouiner quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un « tu parles d'une bonne surprise… ». De son côté, le Directeur s'extasiait de la situation.

« Eh bien tant mieux, dans ce cas ! », dit-il. « Les présentations ne sont donc plus nécessaires étant donné que vous vous connaissez déjà. Parfait ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à commencer la visite, dans ce cas ! »

Là-dessus, il entraîna Mitani et Kaneko hors de son bureau. Tour à tour, ils explorèrent les couloirs en direction de la salle des Professeurs, puis de la cafétéria, puis du gymnase. Enfin, ils firent le tour des salles attribuées aux différentes classes.

D'après son emploi du temps, Mitani avait encore une heure de libre avait son premier cours. Il alla donc gagner sa place en salle des professeurs pendant que Kaneko rejoignait la personne qui l'aiderait les premiers jours, une certain Takeda Marie.

**oOo oOo**

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, il fut présenté à Yamada Hiroshi, professeur au collège depuis près de vingt ans. L'homme était fort impressionnant, pensa Mitani en le voyant arriver. Si monsieur Hijima – le Directeur – ne lui avait pas dit qu'il trainait vingt ans d'ancienneté dans l'enseignement, Mitani ne l'aurais jamais deviné par lui-même.

Yamada Hiroshi paraissait plus jeune que son âge, il se devait bien de l'avouer. La seconde chose qui le frappa fut sa façon de s'adresser à lui – il n'était apparemment pas centré sur la formalité dans les échanges entre collègues.

« Ah, tu es Mitani, c'est bien ça ? », le salua-t-il joyeusement en lui tendant la main, et Mitani ne put qu'hocher la tête face à sa question. « Super ! J'espérais que tu serais là en avance, justement ! Alors, que penses-tu de notre établissement ? »

Mitani parut surpris.

« Oh, bien… Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout voir mais… Je pense que je vais me plaire, ici. », répondit-il, pensif.

Yamada sourit.

« Tu verras, les élèves sont plutôt sympas. », l'informa-t-il en rangeant ses affaires. « En général, les jeunes professeurs qui débarquent ici ne se plaignent pas. »

Ce fut au tour de Mitani de sourire, quelque peu rassuré. Son stresse était toujours là, cependant, et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter sa première heure de cours.

« En plus, on commence avec une classe de nouveaux. », continua Yamada avec un petit rire. « Ils seront très certainement aussi stressés que toi ! »

« Ça promet, alors… »

**oOo oOo**

Au final, ses premiers jours de cours se déroulèrent parfaitement bien. Mitani apprit à connaître ses élèves et se fit sa place au sein du corps enseignant très facilement. Ses collègues étaient très ouverts et ses élèves très studieux et curieux, ce qui faisait qu'en général, il ne voyait pas défiler ses heures de cours.

A présent, près de deux semaines après la rentrée des classes, Mitani se rendait à son travail le cœur léger. Le stress l'avait assez vite déserté et le fait de savoir que dorénavant il assurerait ses cours tout seul ne l'effrayait plus.

« Bonjour, professeur Mitani ! », la salua-t-on à sa droite.

Le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté et aperçut un petit groupe d'élèves qui lui faisaient un signe de la main. Souriant, Mitani leur renvoya le geste, l'accompagnant d'un « bonjour » chaleureux avant de reprendre son chemin.

« On dirait que tu es devenu populaire… », ricana alors quelqu'un à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter.

Mitani sentit son cœur rater un battement et se décala de quelques pas, surpris.

« Oh, c'est toi… », grimaça-t-il en passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux bouclés. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kaneko ? »

« Eh bien, eh bien… », se moqua la jeune fille avec un sourire ironique. « On s'est levé du pied gauche, ce matin ? »

Mitani ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et reprit son chemin, priant pour que Kaneko le lâche. Mais c'était mal connaître sa collègue : elle pouvait se montrer aussi têtue que lui quand elle le voulait.

« Attends-moi ! », cria-t-elle dans son dos en le rattrapant. « Hey, je te parle ! »

Le jeune homme cessa de marcher mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il la sentit se rapprocher mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

« T'es vraiment… », commença Kaneko, sans terminer sa phrase.

Mitani l'entendit souffler puis la vit ré-apparaître à nouveau dans son champ de vision.

« Mes élèves de seconde année ont pour projet de monter un Club de Go. », lui apprit-elle alors, les mains sur les hanches.

Mitani haussa les sourcils. Les jeunes enfants qui s'intéressaient au Go se faisaient rares… Mais après tout, il se trouvait dans un collège assez prestigieux et il était vrai que le Go était un excellent moyen de développer son sens de la réflexion.

« D'ac-cord. », répondit-il, passablement ennuyé et ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. « Et donc ? »

Kaneko se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Et donc… », répéta-t-elle, déjà agacée, en serrant les dents. « … Je leur ai dit que je t'en parlerai parce que tu sais jouer et que tu pourrais devenir leur professeur référent. »

Mitani écarquilla subitement les yeux. Lui ? Devenir le professeur en charge du Club de Go alors qu'il n'avait pas joué depuis… Oulà. Ses doigts étaient rouillés tellement ça faisait une éternité. Et puis…

« Mais si je me souviens bien… », fit-il alors, fronçant les sourcils. « Toi aussi, tu sais jouer. Alors pourquoi moi ? »

Kaneko détourna le regard, l'expression songeuse.

« Ça n'est pas que je ne veux pas. », répondit-elle du bout des lèvres. « C'est simplement que je ne me sens pas d'assumer le Club toute seule. »

« Ah. Donc… »

Elle ne se sentait pas de le faire seule, et donc elle venait lui demander, à lui, de s'en occuper… Ses pensées furent coupées lorsqu'il vit Kaneko s'incliner devant lui.

« Aide-moi, s'il te plait. »

Mitani l'observa quelques secondes, incertain, puis finit par hausser les épaules et reprit sa marche.

« Je te tiens au courant. », lui dit-il avec un geste de la main.

**oOo oOo**

Mitani devait bien avouer que la proposition de Kaneko le tentait. Il avait toujours apprécié le Go et avait été assez peiné lorsqu'il avait dû arrêter d'y jouer à l'Université. En effet, ses études et son petit travail d'étudiant avaient occupé chaque parcelle de son temps, le forçant petit à petit à abandonner le Club dans lequel il était.

Malgré tout, il n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée d'y rejouer une fois son diplôme passé. Ces derniers temps, il avait été beaucoup trop occupé pour s'y remettre et, à présent, l'occasion parfaite lui tendait les bras…

… Grâce à Kaneko. Mitani devait bien avouer que la seule chose qui le rebutait était de partager la responsabilité avec sa collègue. Oh, bien entendu, ils ne se détestaient pas, non… C'était simplement qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas.

Mitani ne se souvenait plus d'où venait cette inimitié. Elle était apparue alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en première année à l'Université lui en Histoire, elle en Chimie. Ils s'étaient pour la première fois rencontrés autour d'un Goban et, il devait l'avouer… Les étincelles avaient tout de suite volé.

Les choses n'avaient fait que s'envenimer, petit à petit et, au final… Ils avaient fini par s'éviter, juste avant que Mitani ne quitte le club pour se concentrer sur ses cours et son travail en tant que serveur.

Et maintenant, Kaneko venait lui proposer de partager le Club de Go… Mitani en mourrait d'envie, bien évidemment, mais… Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable ?

**oOo oOo**

Après quelques jours à peser le pour et le contre, le jeune professeur décida finalement de répondre favorablement à la demande de Kaneko. Alors, en fin de journée, une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle soit partie, il déposa simplement un bout de papier contenant un _'D'accord'_ aux lettres déliées sur son bureau avant de quitter la salle des professeurs et de rentrer chez lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, il ne cessa de se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix.

**oOo oOo**

Il dut vite s'apercevoir que sa réserve à accepter n'avait servi à rien. Tout fut très rapidement mis en place et les élèves affluèrent en grand nombre. Dès la fin de la première semaine de « mise en service », le club comptait déjà une dizaine d'inscrits. L'ambiance était à la fois studieuse et légère, alliant séances de cours et parties de rigolade.

Mitani se rendit compte que Kaneko était quelqu'un de très sérieux – il avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte à l'Université mais c'était alors en tant qu'élève – et son enseignement était à son image : net et précis. Ils se partageaient en général les séances – lorsque l'un dispensait une partie pédagogique, l'autre préparait les séances suivantes – mais cela pouvait arriver qu'ils soient tous les deux présents ensemble le même jour. Dans ces cas-là, ils disputaient un ou deux matchs, ayant pour spectateurs leurs élèves attentifs.

Kaneko ne gagnait pour ainsi dire jamais contre lui – de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais pu remporter de partie disputée avec Mitani – mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment la déranger. Mitani, quant à lui, se contentait de jouer comme il l'avait toujours fait, même si moins rapidement que ce à quoi il s'était habitué : il avait eu un aperçu du jeu de Kaneko à l'Université et la jeune femme s'était bien améliorée, aussi prenait-il le temps de la réflexion entre chaque mouvement.

Pendant le premier trimestre, le club s'entraîna sans relâche. Les élèves étaient intéressés et progressaient rapidement. Kaneko et Mitani passaient de plus en plus de temps avec eux après les cours et, par la force des choses, ensemble.

Malgré cela, les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas vraiment entre eux deux. En dehors du club, Kaneko redevenait la personne que Mitani avait appris à ne pas apprécier tandis que pendant les heures consacrées au Go, elle était totalement calme, silencieuse… Comme lui.

Au final, se dit Mitani un soir assez tard alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, ce que Mitani n'aimait pas chez Kaneko était cette propension qu'elle avait à être… Il ne savait même pas vraiment. La Kaneko du club de Go était quelqu'un avec qui il aurait irrémédiablement pu s'entendre, voir se lier d'amitié. Elle était chaleureuse, patiente… Souriante, aussi. Mitani s'était à plusieurs reprises surpris à la regarder sourire, vraiment sourire… Tandis que la Kaneko d'en dehors… Cette Kaneko-là était trop agressive, cynique et Mitani se demandait pourquoi elle avait pris l'habitude de se dissimuler derrière ses habituels rictus.

En définitive, Mitani aimait les choses simples et donc les personnes simples. Kaneko était une femme définitivement bien trop _« galère »_ pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

**oOo oOo**

La fin du premier trimestre arriva rapidement et avec elle la première session d'examens blancs. Tous les professeurs furent sollicités pour l'élaboration des sujets, la surveillance des élèves puis finalement la correction des copies.

Tout s'était très vite déroulé, si bien qu'en une semaine et demie, la session était terminée. Ne restait plus aux enseignants qu'à s'armer de patience et de courage pour venir à bout des copies des quelques cinq cents élèves.

De toute manière, la semaine suivant les examens voyait les vacances d'été commencer. Mitani aurait donc tout le temps nécessaire à une correction attentive et à un repos bien mérité… Même si tout en étant au collège, puisque monsieur Hijima avait spécialement désigné une salle pour l'occasion, décrétant que cela _favoriserait l'entente entre collègues_.

Mitani ne comprenait pas bien ce que cherchait à faire le vieil homme. Certes, grâce à ceci, ses relations avec ses collègues s'amélioraient et il se retrouvait à parler à des professeurs à qui il avait à peine adressé la parole depuis la rentrée mais… C'était un échec complet avec Kaneko.

La jeune femme restait en générale seule dans un coin, à l'écart des autres, et passait la plupart du temps pendue à son portable. En dehors de Takeda Marie – le professeur qui l'avait suivi pendant ses premiers jours – et ses élèves, personne ne semblait pouvoir l'approcher. Ça n'avait pas été faute d'essayer, cependant, mais Kaneko avait purement et simplement repoussé chaque tentative à son encontre.

Alors, quand elle entrait dans la salle de correction, les autres se contentaient d'un simple hochement de tête. Personne n'allait plus vers elle et cela ne semblait pas du tout l'incommoder.

Quelque part, Mitani se sentait triste pour elle.

**oOo oOo**

Bien entendu, ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Il y avait certains jours où il oubliait cet état de fait, où il souhaitait simplement qu'elle ne soit pas là. C'était un jour comme celui-ci.

Mitani avait passé presque la journée entière dans cette fichue salle, décidé à venir à bout du dernier tas de copies qu'il lui restait. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'en était rendu qu'à un peu plus de la moitié et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, au dehors.

La salle avait été désertée près d'une heure auparavant par le dernier professeur – monsieur Yamada – et depuis, un violent mal de tête lui vrillait les tympans.

Alors, quand il entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir à nouveau, il grogna. Il entendit les pas du nouvel entrant contre le parquet puis une chaise grincer et enfin le bruit des affaires posées bruyamment sur une table. Mitani ne releva pas la tête, le regard fixé sur la copie d'un élève particulièrement brillant, serrant des dents.

Puis, un téléphone se mit à sonner, et il sut que sa soirée venait d'être pourrie par Kaneko.

**oOo oOo**

Mitani releva la tête à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, franchement agacé. Il était vraiment tard, il lui restait encore une bonne vingtaine de copies à corriger et la seule chose qu'il désirait à présent était de rentrer chez lui et _dormir_. Malheureusement pour lui, le baratin incessant de Kaneko l'empêchait de vraiment se concentrer. C'était assez, il ne tenait plus.

« Kaneko ! », aboya-t-il, les nerfs en vrac. « J'essaye de me concentrer ! Veux-tu bien baisser d'un ton ou carrément me faire le plaisir de te taire !? »

A quelques mètres de lui, Kaneko cessa de parler. Elle ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte qu'elle le dérangeait mais l'éclat de Mitani ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Avec un faux sourire, un de ceux qu'il détestait vraiment, elle reprit sa conversation là où elle l'avait laissée et Mitani grinça des dents.

Serrant les poings, le jeune homme se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de sa collègue, la fusillant du regard.

« Raccroche. », ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Tout de suite. »

Kaneko le fixa un instant, le visage imperturbable, puis sourit de façon espiègle.

« Oblige-moi. », le provoqua-t-elle, avant de reprendre sa conversation, son regard pétillant planté dans le sien.

Oh, il détestait vraiment cette femme… Non, c'était bien plus que ça. Mitani sentit son sang bouillir et ne réfléchit pas davantage. La seconde qui suivit, il fit voler le portable de la jeune fille dans les airs d'un moment de la main avant d'attraper sa collègue par le col de son chemisier et de la tirer vers lui. Kaneko, trop surprise pour esquisser le moindre geste en réponse, se laissa faire et ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Mitani se poser sur les siennes et l'entraîner dans un baiser exigent.

Mitani perdit l'esprit à l'instant même où Kaneko lui rendit son baiser, son portable complètement oublié, et ses mains se mirent à se déplacer d'elles-mêmes, avides des courbes de son corps. Il sourit contre les lèvres de sa collègue lorsqu'il la sentit faire de même et s'enhardit quand elle finit par passer ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés, enroulant quelques mèches autour de ses doigts fins.

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, le regard assombri, front contre front, et Mitani loucha à nouveau sur les lèvres souriantes de Kaneko avant de les reprendre, affamé.

**oOo oOo**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, ce fut pour ouvrir les yeux sur un plafond qui lui était totalement inconnu. Passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux – après tout, le radioréveil indiquait qu'il était un peu plus de six heures seulement –, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce avant de se redresser légèrement. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était seul dans ce qui semblait être la chambre de Kaneko et son corps dénudé, associé à ses vêtements éparpillés au sol, achevèrent de totalement le réveiller. Et tout d'un coup, quelque chose le frappa. Violemment.

Il avait passé la nuit avec Kaneko…

Il avait passé la nuit avec Kaneko.

_**Il**_ avait passé la nuit avec _**Kaneko**_.

Lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement, il écarquilla les yeux et se laissa retomber en arrière mollement, les bras écartés. Des images de la nuit lui revinrent alors en tête, le faisant tantôt rougir tantôt déglutir difficilement, et Mitani ramena un bras en travers de son visage écarlate. Cette nuit avait été… Epoustouflante.

Non…

_Kaneko_ avait été époustouflante.

Ça avait été simplement parfait… Merveilleux… Passionné, aussi, mais d'une infinie douceur… Un sourire fleurit sur le visage du jeune homme et une envie de rire le prit violemment mais il l'étouffa en repensant aux paroles de Kaneko, ou plutôt à ses confidences.

Elle n'avait jamais su comment l'approcher mais il lui avait toujours plus. Quand ils avaient terminé leurs études, elle avait postulé dans le même collège que lui pour se rapprocher de lui et avait entrepris de le pousser à bout… En gros, il avait été manipulé depuis le début… Mais après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il devait bien avouer que ça avait été une bonne chose.

Mitani grogna lorsque sa tête se mit à les faire souffrir et il se mit à se masser les tempes. Kaneko arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre et vint se poster à deux pas du lit.

« Allez, Mitani… Sinon on va être en retard… », le pressa-t-elle gentiment.

Le jeune homme grogna de nouveau et se roula instinctivement en boule, tentant d'échapper au martèlement de son crâne.

« Fais moins de bruit, femme galère… », marmonna-t-il dans l'oreiller, rechignant à se lever de si bonne heure.

Il entendit Kaneko rire légèrement et se rapprocher du lit pour s'y asseoir. Ensuite, il gémit lorsque ses mains tièdes de posèrent sur son dos brûlant, glissant çà et là, et il frissonna quand elle vint déposer un baiser juste derrière son oreille, pour ensuite y murmurer :

« Oblige-moi… »

x

* * *

Mardi 2 Avril - 13 h 10.


End file.
